


Saving You Two

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Angst for a bit, Blood, Death, Eddie gets hurt, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Swearing, but he doesnt die, i guess, injured child, its flopped than normal, mentions of a broken leg, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: There's an accident when Chris and Eddie get back from Texas. They are apart of it and it crushes Buck.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 177





	Saving You Two

Saving You Two  
Buck had been not-too patiently waiting for Eddie at the firehouse. His husband and son, Chris, had gone on a trip back home to Texas because of a family reunion.

But because of short staff, Buck had to stay back at home. It pissed him off, frankly.

The last thing Buck had expected was to get a call for a multiple car accident. His shift was almost over and he wanted to be here when Eddie arrived at the station.

They got to the site and were working through the amount of cars when Buck had seen it.

The familiar black Dodge Eddie had bought a year ago.

Buck's heart started racing and he felt every never, bone, blood cell, work towards his legs. He took off, avoiding people and cars. He weaved his way through the cars and pushed back his team's yells as he approached the destroyed vehicle.

"Daddy?!" He heard Chris strangled yell.

"Buddy? Baby?" Buck asked as he approached the passenger window. The truck had been flipped and that scared Buck.

"Bucky!" Chris screamed as Buck dropped down to the ground. He peered in and saw Eddie hanging still. Chris was laying on the roof, most likely wiggling himself towards Eddie. 

Buck noticed his broken leg and gasped. 

"Buddy, can you crawl towards me?" Buck asked as he held out his hand. Chris started crawling closer to him and stopped midway, starting to cry out. His bone had got caught on a seat.

"Okay, calm, down, buddy. I'm gonna get you out." Buck went to the other side and got the door opened, looking in. He saw Chris and grimaced. He took off his coat and gloves, touching his sons legs.

"Hey, buddy. Dad's right here." Buck smiled and Chris smiled back at him. He slowly started pulling Chris back by his hips. He got the boy's leg in the clear and smiled. 

"Almost there, buddy," Buck soothed, more for himself than anything. He slowly inched Chris out until he sat back and held the boy to his chest.

Chris started crying as Buck stood and laid Chris on a stretcher Chim and Hen had brought over.

"I'm going to get daddy, okay?" Buck asked and Chris nodded and he was carted away. Bobby was at his side and they tried to get the door unlodged.

"Buck, go make sure he's stable. I'm gonna go get the jaws." Bobby ran off and Buck took the C-Collar and ran to the other side.

He slid in and grimaced at all the blood.

"Chris..," Eddie mumbled and Buck smiled.

"Baby?" Buck asked as he slipped the C-Collar on. He took in Eddie's situation. His legs were pinned beneath the dash and the steering wheel was pressed into his chest.

"Evan?" Eddie asked as his eyes blinked over. "Evan?!" He sounded much more alarmed and Buck rubbed his shoulder, sliding in more so Eddie could see his face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I got Chris out and he's with Hen and Chim." Buck rubbed over Eddie's cheeks and the man sighed. "Does anything hurt?" Buck asked and Eddie gently shook his head.

"Just my ribs...my legs too," Eddie groaned. Buck smiled and kissed Eddie's cheek. "I didnt see him coming. He just hit straight on and rolled the truck. Then screams broke out before I passed out." Buck saw the tears running down his pretty face and his heart immediately broke.

"Hey, its okay. Save your strength."

"Buck! Get out of there now!" Bobby yelled. Buck's head snapped up and he saw the fire spreading.

"But Bob-"

"Now, Buck." He heard the Jaws and placed a kiss to Eddie's lips. 

"Stay calm, baby. We'll get you out." Buck kissed Eddie once more before jumping out. The door was opened as fire erupted on the bottom of the truck. 

Buck helped Bobby get the steering wheel away from Eddie's chest.

"Cap! She's going to blow." Bobby pulled away at Hen's words, but Buck kept on.

"I'm not losing you today, Edmundo Diaz." Buck kept working at his door when Bobby finally got his arms back. Buck was crying and blubbering as Bobby pulled him away. They barely got away when the truck exploded.

"EDDIE!" Buck screamed as Bobby held him agaisnt his body. "EDDie-" Buck's voice cracked in the middle as he broke down into sobs. He collasped against the ground. Bobby frowned and he dropped next to Buck's hunched over form. 

The man was sobbing into the ground and yelling out. They heard a groan break over the screaming of cars and Buck looked up with hopeful eyes.

Eddie was crawing from the truck and Buck dashed forward, sliding by his side. He pulled him up and carried Eddie in his arms before laying him on the stretcher.

"Buck?" Eddie asked and Buck started sobbing again.

"Eddie." Hen took Eddie into an ambulance and looked back at Buck. Buck looked to Bobby and the man waved his hand. Buck picked up his turnout coat and ran forward, jumping into the ambulance in one leap.

He sat down and held onto Eddie's hand, holding up to his mouth. Eddie smiled at Buck even through his burnt features and bleeding forehead. Buck smiled back and closed his eyes, kissing his hand.

They got to the hospital quickly and Buck let go of Eddie's hand as he was taken back behind the doctors doors. Buck stood there for a minute before he heard a voice call his name. 

He turned and saw his own doctor standing around.

"Hey, doc." Buck smiled painfully and the doctor waved him over. 

"I was the doctor assigned to your son that just came in." The man smiled and Buck felt at ease. "He is going just fine and was asking for you." He walked to a door and opened it. He walked in and saw Chris' bright smiling face. Buck smiled and walked into the room numbly.

Chris smiled brighter as he spotted Buck.

"Dad!" Buck walked to the side of the bed.

"I'll be by later, Chris." The woman smiled at the two then left. Buck smiled and Chris opened his arms. Buck hugged his son lightly.

"Did...did daddy make it out?" Chris asked gently and Buck nodded.

"Yeah, daddy got out. He's in surgery right now." Buck pulled back and wiped his eyes. Chris kissed Buck's cheek before he pulled away.

"Daddy'll be okay. He's strong." Chris smiled and Buck nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah he is." Buck smiled and sat down. Chris started ranting about his week in Texas and Buck couldn't help but smile at the kids enthusiasm. Even after all that had gone on.

~

When Eddie was done with surgery, the doctor had said that Eddie had died twice on the table, but they were able to get his heart restarted. 

So, Buck sat in the hospital room and held his husbands hand. He pulled out Eddie's ring that the doctor had given him and put his back onto Eddie's finger.

"Come back to me, Eddie," Buck sobbed as he laid his head on the bed. Hands were rubbing his shoulders and Buck looked up to see Hen and Chim across from him with Bobby behind him.

Had it really been that long?

It must have considering they were all out of uniform. Hen held out a bag of clothes for him and Buck nodded to her.

It was a silent thank you that he couldn't say aloud. He set the bag on the floor for now and looked back to Eddie. Bobby kept his hands on his shoulders and Buck was thankful for it.

Athena and Maddie were soon in the room too. Hen had to get home to Karen, Denny, and Nina so she left. Athena and Bobby weren't far behind them.

It was just Chim and Maddie left.

"You two can go home, y'know? I'll be fine." Buck looked up to the two. Maddie let her eyebrows scrunch up in worry.

"Are you sure, Buck? It's no biggie," Chim spoke up for them both and Buck shrugged.

"It might be a while until anything changes." Buck looked back at the love of his life. "Plus, I'm gonna go to the firehouse and put my stuff away." Buck stood and looked at Eddie once more before hugging his sister and bumping shoulder's affectionately with Chim.

Buck walked out and Maddie walked up to Eddie. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Come back to us, Eddie. Please," Maddie pleaded before leaving the room with Chim wrapped his arm around her waist.

Buck looked up at the place he had been not-so patiently waiting earlier in the day and sniffled gently. Buck put the rest of his gear away and changed. He walked from the locker room and back to his car.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry about Eddie. I hope he wakes up," A man from another shift, Don, told Buck and pats his arm. Buck nodded and thanked him before driving back to the hospital.

He resumed his spot next to Eddie's bed, but not before he had stopped by to check in with his sun-son. Chris had fallen asleep soon after he arrived and Buck smiled.

Buck held Eddie's hand and prayed, something he never did, to anyone above that would listen. 

"Please, for once, do not let him leave me. My luck streak has been terrible and I've lost too many people these past few years. Please dont take Eddie. Please." Buck closed his eyes and sucked in breath and swallowed a sob wanting to make it's way out.

Buck felt so alone but he knew he had his family.

~

Two days after the incident, Eddie flatlined. Buck had a heart attack when the machines went off and doctors rushed in.

"Eddie!" Buck yelled as Bobby and a nurse ushered Buck from the room. Buck stood outside the doors, refusing to go any further as he started crying, clutching his chest.

Buck had anxiety, every one knew that, and this was causing Buck to have a panic attack. Bobby wrapped Buck in his arms and held him close, kissing his head and whispering as he tried to get him to calm down.

Buck wouldnt. 

Once the doctors emerged and said Eddie was stable again, Buck finally let Bobby's word sink in and he relaxed. Bobby helped him back into the room and helped him sit next to Eddie.

Buck placed his fingers against Eddie's wrist to feel his heart beat. It was weak, but Buck felt it. That was enough to tell him Eddie was still alive.

~

Seven days after the accident, Eddie was starting to show signs of waking up. Buck was right there, holding his hand and sitting on the bed when Eddie's eyes cracked open. Buck started to cry as a nurse gave Eddie some ice chips before he could speak.

Eddie smiled and reached up, cupping Buck's tear-wet cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Eddie soothed, rubbing his scruffed cheek.

"I lost you Eddie. Three times. You flatlined twice on the surgery table and once five days ago. I was so scared," Buck sobbed as Eddie frowned. Eddie pulled Buck closer and joined their lips, keeping Buck there by the back of his head.

The two shared a long, meaningful kiss as Buck calmed. 

"But I'm here now, and I'll be damned if I leave without you," said Eddie with a determination and love in his voice. Buck smiled and kissed him again, leaning their foreheads together.

"Daddy?" Eddie looked up while Buck smiled to the wall in front of him.

"Christopher. You're okay," Eddie sighed as a nurse wheeled Chris into the room. Chris gave a big, lop-soded smile.

"Yeah! Papa pulled me out!" Chris cheered as he looked up fondly at his other dad. Buck smiled at his son and Eddie smiled at his two boys.

"Papa saved us both, buddy." Eddie smiled fondly and Chris giggled, nodding.

"Yeah!" The family chuckled and soon the rest of the firehouse walked in and cheered as they said hi to Eddie and Chris.

~

Eddie's first day back included a banner and a big cake that resembled his truck upside down and on fire. Eddie rolled his eyes at it but they all laughed and Eddie laughed too.

He kissed Buck's cheek as he hadn't seen him that morning. Buck always had the weird shift and came in earlier so he usually drops Chris off at school. 

Buck returned it and kissed his cheek before entangling their fingers and helping him get a piece a cake to which Eddie complained to;

"I can get my own damn piece of cake."


End file.
